TOW the Mansion
by rossandrachelforever
Summary: Rachel takes the gang on a weekend trip to her dad's mansion


TOW the Mansion  
  
As usual, I don't own any of these characters although I wish I did! (Especially Ross) but I'll settle for all of them! Okay, I mean no infringement of property and I don't make any money off of this script, it is purely for entertainment. The season finale starts in 20 minutes! OMG! I AM SO EXCITED! ?  
Chandler and Monica's Wedding. Who'd have thought? CONGRATULATIONS CHANDLER AND MONICA! I LOVE YOU!   
OMG! I JUST FINISHED THE FINALE! I CRIED FOR 10 MINUTES AFTER IT ENDED! SO SHOCKING! I WON'T SPOIL IT FOR THE PEOPLE THAT HAVEN'T SEEN IT, BUT WOW. I WENT ON CRYING FOR 10 MINUTES OUT OF HAPPINESS! OMG I GOTTA SHUTUP! Btw, this is before I saw the finale, so please don't correct me on things, cause I know they changed a bit after the finale.  
  
This script takes place somewhere in the beginning of season 8, and Monica and Chandler are married! Ross and Rachel, or Phoebe and Joey are not together, just friends. I'm not going to go about how fabulous they look, cause I think we all agree when I say they're naturally beautiful, and they always look great. Just remember that this a FIC! If something doesn't make sense, just remember it's not real, and I'm in my own weird little dimension, that doesn't always make sense. So, I'll shut up now, and let you read my script!  
  
They sat in the Central Perk drinking their coffees, discussing what they were going to do that weekend, when Rachel came rushing in  
"Guess what guess what guess what?" Rachel asked excitedly.  
"Oh my god what?" Monica asked mocking Rachel, but shutting up at the nasty look that Rachel gave her.  
"Well…." Rachel started, "My dad is going away for the weekend, and he's going to let us stay at the mansion, with…" Pausing to build the suspense. "A swimming pool!"   
"Wow!" Ross exclaimed excitedly.  
"That's great!" Chandler said.  
"Wait wait wait! I'm, not finished!" Rachel waited for them to be quiet. "And… A Jacuzzi!"  
"Ooh yay!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
"So when are we going to this place?" Joey asked.  
"The best thing is, we can leave tomorrow morning, and have the place to ourselves for 3 days, baby!"   
"That sounds great." Monica said. "Chandler!"  
"What?" Chandler asked innocently.  
"We have to go pack!" Monica said pulling him out of the chair, while Chandler chuckled nervously.  
"Uh-oh." He muttered under his breath so only the gang could hear.  
They all laughed, and Monica turned around to see what they were laughing about.  
"What?" Monica wanted to know.  
"Oh it's nothing honey. Just um… no it's nothing. Let's go." He replied pulling her out the door.  
The others laughed as they thought of the hell that was awaiting Chandler, especially if he forgot to pack something.  
"So, for the rest of you, just bring a couple of shirts and a swim suit and pants and shorts and other obvious stuff." Rachel smiled.  
"Rachel, am I going to have to see your dad?" Ross wondered.  
"Uh, Yeah." Rachel laughed. "Why, what's wrong? Are you scared?" She said mockingly.  
"N-no." Ross said, unsure of himself.  
"Don't worry Ross! My father does not hate you!" Rachel said.  
"Really?" Ross said happily.  
"Well, he doesn't hate you, but he doesn't like you either." She admitted.  
"I knew it. When we were going out…" Ross looks uncomfortable. "Well, he didn't like me before. Maybe I shouldn't go."  
"No! Ross, you have to go!" Rachel exclaimed. "Please???"   
"All right. But, I'm avoiding your father." Ross said.  
"Deal." Rachel beamed at him. "Well, I better go home and start packing. We leave in… (Tries counting.) Well, we leave tomorrow morning!" Rachel jumped up. I'll meet you guys tomorrow at 7:00 at Monica's!"  
Ross nodded, and Phoebe and Joey just looked on.  
Once Rachel had left, Phoebe turned to Ross.  
"You guys were TOTALLY flirting!" She exclaimed excitedly.  
"What are you talking about?" Ross asked nonchalantly.  
"Well, you guys were like making eye contact." Joey added.  
"Really?" Ross asked sarcastically.  
"Yeah!" Joey answered in the same tone.  
"You guys are still into each other!" Phoebe commented.  
"No. We are old news." Ross replied with an uncertain tone in his voice.  
"Well, we'll see." Phoebe said getting up and leaving, with Joey trailing behind her.  
Ross kept sitting for a second, and then got up, and walked out the door.  
Early the next morning, Monica and Chandler are sleeping in bed when the alarm starts to ring. Monica bounds out of bed, and Chandler notices how early it is.  
"Mon!" Chandler complained. "It's 5:00! They won't be here for 2 hours, and we've already got everything packed!  
"Well, maybe we should um, get completely ready, and clean this place, and get some food for the trip!" Monica said excitedly.  
"We'll get food on the way there!" Chandler whined.  
"Nope." Monica answered, leaving the room.  
2 hours later, everyone is at M+C's getting ready to leave.  
"Okay, I've already picked up some food, and my dad of course, has some. Now, I don't know if Jill will be there, but remember. DON'T HIT ON HER!" Rachel said eyeing Ross and Joey.  
"Okay." They both answered a bit flustered.  
"Okay, lets go. The cab's downstairs." Phoebe said bouncing up and down.  
They all left, excited and following Phoebe, downstairs to her grandmother's cab.  
On the car ride, Phoebe, Rachel and Ross are sitting squished in the front, while Monica, Chandler and Joey sat in the back.  
"We've had a lot of good times in this cab, haven't we?" Joey asked.  
"Yeah, we have." Rachel and Ross replied.  
"Like when me and Chandler drove to Vegas!" Joey said pointing some out. "And then I threw him out on the bridge!" He giggled.  
"That was not funny! Chandler exploded. "I was almost killed."  
"Oh, and the time me and Phoebe drove back and picked up that hitch-hiker."  
"Oh, what about the time we were all going up to Rachel's sister's cabin, and we ran out of gas and Ross had to help us out!" Monica laughed.  
"Yeah." They all reminisced, except for Ross who wasn't there. Ross had a blank stare on his face, as he remembered that day.  
"Ross? Hello, Ross? Hi!" Rachel said. "What's wrong."  
"Just, remembering that day, and how I wasn't invited." Ross answered quickly.  
"I'm sorry, I just, that time was really hard for me, and I just was so mad at you, I couldn't be around you. I would invite you if I could go back, but I can't. I'm sorry. What matters is that you're here today."  
"Yeah." Ross smiled and pretended that he was stretching and put his hand around Rachel's shoulders.  
They all noticed and looked at each other smiling.  
"What about the time we went to the beach in Montauk?" Joey said continuing.  
"I remember Chandler peed on me!" Monica joked.  
"Oh come on!" Chandler said as his face started to turn red.   
"Remember when Bonnie shaved her head?" That was so funny!" Phoebe said talking about her old friend.  
"No not really." Ross said putting his arm back in his lap.  
"What about the time when we first went to your dad's house on Christmas Eve, Pheebs? Joey said still talking  
"Yeah." Phoebe said. "I can't believe I couldn't go in, and he wasn't there the whole time!"  
"We got Monica condoms for Christmas." Joey giggled like a child.  
"Oh! Here we are! Turn here Pheebs!" Rachel said pointing to her right.  
As they got out of the car, they looked at the large 8-room mansion, with the pool, and patio with barbecue.  
Jill came out and ran to greet them.  
"Great." Rachel muttered under her breath.  
Ross heard her. "Hey, I'm sorry about the time she and I, y'know."  
Rachel pretended not to hear her, instead, she pretended to be excited to see Jill, and ran to hug her.  
"You remember my friends, right?" Rachel asked.  
"Uh, sure, why not?" Jill answered friendly.  
"Well that's Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, Joey and Ross." Rachel answered.  
"I remember Ross." Jill said leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. Rachel saw his face flush, and she felt herself getting jealous.  
(Rachel V.O) "Why am I jealous of my little sister! She's a brat! And why do I even care if she gets together with Ross! I don't like him anymore!"  
"Well, Rachel." Jill started. "Aren't you going to show your friends around?"  
"Oh, yeah sure. Come on you guys." Rachel said motioning for them to follow her. "I'll give you a tour of the house."   
Later that day the girls were sitting on the patio, sunbathing. The guys were in the pool playing volleyball and whacking each other in the head.  
Rachel felt her gaze turn to Ross inadvertently. She couldn't help but stare at him, as she conjured back the old memories. She still hadn't forgiven him completely for sleeping with someone behind her back, but then again, maybe he really didn't remember what he was doing that night. When they got drunk and married in Vegas, they certainly didn't remember. Maybe it had all been a big mistake.  
"Don't you think so?" Monica asked them.  
"Oh yeah, definitely." Phoebe said immediately agreeing.  
"Rachel? What do you think?" Monica asked her  
"About what?" Rachel said, spacing out.  
"Don't you think that me and Chandler are a great couple?" Monica asked again impatiently.  
"Yeah. Very cute couple." Rachel said absent-mindedly.  
"What's wrong Rach?" Phoebe asked concerned at her friends' strange behavior.  
"I don't know. I was thinking about divorce I guess. My parents, me and Ross, Phoebe and Duncan, although that doesn't really count." Rachel said thoughtfully.  
"You think me and Chandler are going to get divorced?" Monica asked angrily.  
"No. No no. That's not what I meant. I meant, that maybe me and Ross were a mistake." Rachel said  
"No you weren't. You had some great times together." Phoebe quipped.  
"I know! That's what I mean. Maybe it was a mistake, you know, breaking up." Rachel said slowly, not sure of her friends' reaction.  
"You mean you like Ross?" Monica asked excitedly.  
"No. Not really, it's just that I miss the closeness. The passion, the tenderness. The feeling of being loved." I haven't had any of that since Ross." Rachel said saddened. " And Jill just brings back so many memories, of how Ross went out with her, and I was jealous. I remember that night he said that he wanted us to have another chance somewhere down the road."  
"Maybe he still wants another chance." Monica said.  
Rachel watched as Jill appeared, and jumped into the water and climbed up on Joey's back.   
"I don't think so." Rachel said watching as Ross got out of the water and dried himself off.  
Rachel turned her back to the pool so that she was facing Phoebe and Monica.  
"Why not?" Phoebe asked.  
"Because he's my best friend!" Rachel said. "Maybe I should have just married Barry it would've been easier."  
"Easier than what?" a voice asked from behind them.  
"Hey Ross." Monica said.  
"Hey." Ross replied. "What would've been easier if you'd have married Barry?"  
"My life." Rachel answered shortly.  
"Well, then you wouldn't have met us!" Ross said shaking himself, getting them all wet.  
"That's true. And I also wouldn't have discovered anything better then Barry. I would've thought that life sucked." Rachel said.  
"What was better then Barry?" He asked innocently.  
"You were much better then Barry." Rachel answered but quickly changing the subject. "My life is better now, I have a job, great friends." They all turned to the pool as they heard a scream and saw Joey and Chandler tickling Jill in the middle of the pool.   
"If you'll excuse me," Monica said. "I have to go get a certain husband away from a certain someone's sister."   
Rachel laughed as Monica dived into the pool, and pulled Chandler under, and came up in a heated kiss.  
"It's nice that she's found someone to love and to love her." Rachel sighed forgetting that Ross was there.  
"Phoebe cleared her throat and excused herself, and took a running jump into the pool, slamming down hard against the water.  
"What do you mean?" Ross asked interrupting her thoughts. "Everyone here loves you."  
"Yeah I know. Just not in that way. I haven't had any passion or love in a long time." Rachel said immediately embarrassed about what she had said.  
"Don't be embarrassed." Ross said quickly. "My last real relationship was with Elizabeth! A 20 year old college student."   
Rachel laughed immediately feeling better.  
"Oh yes. My life is always so amusing." Ross said trying to lighten up the atmosphere.  
"You had Emily. You loved her, and she loved you. I haven't had that, well since you." Rachel said  
"What do you mean you haven't had that since me? What about Josh-u-a." He asked imitating Rachel whenever she said his name.  
"We had four dates. I never loved him. I didn't even sleep with him." Rachel said sullenly.  
"You didn't sleep with him?" Ross asked incredulously. "On mine and Emily's first date we--"  
"Don't need to know! " Rachel said interrupting him.  
"Right sorry." Ross answered.  
"Let's make some hamburgers." Rachel said getting up.  
"I'll make the hamburgers." Ross corrected her. "You go for a swim."  
"Okay thanks." Rachel said "Look, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but do you ever think what our lives would be like if we hadn't broken up?"  
Ross looked up at the sky thoughtfully, and thought. Maybe he and Rachel would be married right now. Just like Chandler and Monica. Maybe they'd even have kids if he wasn't so stupid as to go sleep with Chloe. Maybe they would even have their own mansion, where he could invite Rachel's dad, make fun of him, and make him uncomfortable. At the thought, Ross smiled, before he realized that Rachel was still standing in front of him. She smiled at him, and turned to go to the pool. She walked away slowly, and slid into the deep end of the pool, and stared at Chandler and Monica, as they sat in the shallow end. Chandler was combing Monica's hair back and stopped to kiss her and tell her how beautiful she was. Rachel turned away and started swimming back and forth, while trying not to look at all of them having fun. Joey was giving Phoebe a piggyback ride and Jill was following, holding onto Phoebe's feet, so that she could be pulled along. Rachel looked up at the blue sky and let herself float while on her back. Suddenly, something tugged her from underneath, and pulled her under. Seconds later, she immerged from the water laughing.   
"Joey!" Rachel yelled, but then noticed that it was not Joey who had pulled her under.   
Ross surfaced beside her and laughed while he splashed her. Rachel also laughed and retaliated by sticking his head under the water. He came up and grabbed her legs and towed her along with him while he swam to the shallow end, and then back out to the deep-end again. He finally let go of her, and disappeared under the water again while Rachel laughed. A minute went by, and Rachel started to get worried.  
"Ross?" She said looking at the water underneath her.   
He suddenly burst out from the water beside her.   
"God, you scared me." Rachel said somewhat shocked.  
"Did I ever tell you that I held the record in high school for being able to hold my breath the longest?" Ross joked with her.  
Rachel laughed and hit him in the shoulder. Ross looked into her eyes, and it made her shiver. He wiped a drop of water away from her cheek with his thumb.  
"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are lately?" Ross asked.  
"No." Rachel shivered.  
"Did I ever tell you lately that I love you?" Ross asked sincerely.  
Rachel smiled at him as she wiped his wet hair out of his face.  
"No."   
"Well I do love you." Ross answered simply, and leaned in to kiss Rachel.  
Rachel looked up at him, and kissed him. She had missed this. Even she couldn't deny that she still loved him. He backed out, and looked at her. She was so perfect. Her beauty, her innocence, her wisdom, he loved it all. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he pulled her into the shallow end, where he could stand as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as she shivered. The others looked on in silence, afraid to wreck that beautiful moment. They were suddenly stirred back to reality when they saw a camera flash go off. Ross and Rachel looked up, and saw Monica standing with a camera, smiling.   
"Come on Rach. You're cold." Ross said gently helping her out of the water and wrapping a towel around her." They clung on to each other, and stood on the patio, their arms still wrapped around each other.  
Jill smiled as she looked up at her sister who she loved so much. She had been sorry that she had taken Ross away from Rachel, and she was genuinely happy that they had gotten back together.   
Ross kissed Rachel again, and smiled as she played with his hair.  
"I don't think I've told you lately that I love you too." Rachel said.  
Ross kissed her again, and the gang smiled as they watched, their best friends get together.  
5 years later.  
"Claire! Sweetie come down here! Time for day-care!" Rachel called her four-year-old daughter downstairs, while she bounced her two-year old son up and down on her hip.  
Ross came down and smiled, as he took Travis from Rachel's arms, and kissed her softly on the lips.  
"Hey babe." Ross said, kissing her pregnant belly.  
"Hey."  
They kissed again, and Rachel called for her daughter to come downstairs.  
Rachel twisted the ring on her finger, waiting for her daughter. She and Ross had been married for almost 3 years now, and they had their own house, not far from where Chandler and Monica, and Joey and Phoebe were now living. Phoebe and Joey had somehow gotten together at Ross and Rachel's wedding. They had been going out for almost 3 years also. Monica and Chandler had been married for more then 5 years, and had 3 children. One was 4 years old, and her name was Krissy. Their next child was a boy named Matthew who was turning 3, and their third was a 6-month old girl named Samantha.   
Claire had finally come downstairs, and Rachel grabbed her hand, and pulled her into the living room to get her coat. Rachel turned around to face the fireplace and smiled.  
There, hanging above the mantle, was the picture that Monica had taken 5 years ago in the pool, enlarged and framed for eternity.  
  
  
Thanks for reading my fic! I love reviews, so please PLEASE review, unless you have nothing nice to say.   
rossandrachelforever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
